event gone wrong?
by Mew Siul
Summary: This is a sequel to the -Event gone wrong- creepypasta so read it before getting to this story. It s rated M for gore and lemons.
1. Amy s pov

**Summary: A fan-made sequel to –Event gone wrong- Creepypasta. Rated M for gore and lemons.**

Chapter 1

Amy could hardly believe her eyes, but the message was clear:

" Welcome back, let me serve you"

Feeling something inside of her snap, all her fear and anger vanished in a pop, replaced with an empty feeling, she decided she had snapped and gone mad with fear.

"Follow me Mew, I want to take a walk in the woods"

MEW gave a happy cry and got behind my avatar.

_MEW likes being with you and is happy you accept him, MEW loves you._

Amy couldn´t help but smile and she walked down the route.

She really had no objective, just to have some time for herself and have her servant kill some bastards, or anyone who got in her way really, actually, why wait?

"My faithful servant, I have decided that we should do something special to celebrate our friendship, just the two us"

Mew gave a happy cry.

"Do you have any ideas?" Amy asked.

_MEW has a great idea; MEW is going to turn Amy into a Mew so they can become mates._

Now THAT caught her off guard, who knew her beloved servant would be so… direct.

A text box appeared with the yes or no options.

Do you want to turn into a Mew and enter the world of pokemon?

Amy poked the microphone with her finger pleased to see the sing of the microphone turning up, indicating it had activated and opened her heart.

Amy´s POV

"Mew, my beloved servant, you devoted yourself entirely to me but what you asked is a life-changing choice and it shall be treated as such" Mew tried to interrupt but she- "Don't interrupt me Mew, I am now going to list of the pros and cons of that thing"

I took a piece of paper and began writing there, but first I made sure to leave the DS in such a way that the camera.

"I´ll start with the cons: Should I choose yes I will be very well leaving my entire life behind, my parents, my friends, everything, and I don´t have much luck with males…" her tone turned sad and she started crying "The last courting I received ended up being an elaborate hoax by the male, how do I know that you won´t be the same?"

A few seconds of silence passed, then a shaky, livid voice came from the speakers.

"Mistress, I won´t be the same cause I really love you and I don´t want to see you sad or in pain, just, JUST TELL ME THE NAME OF THE BASTARD WHO HURT YOU AND I SHALL KILL HIM! You will be able to drink his blood as punishment; I will love and serve you."

I smiled and dried my tears, I had no doubt that he would carry out that sentence.

"Now on the pros, I will be able to be with you, we can eat, kill or drink together in a very interesting new body, I don´t like the idea of leaving my life but us being lovers, being _mates…_"

I got to the DS and pressed Yes.

"WORTH IT!"

3º person POV

A cry came out of the speakers, one that spoke of great happiness and she felt herself get lighter.

She smiled placidly as she passed out, the last thing she remembered was being drawn into the DS.

After a flash of pink life there was no one in the room.

Simply a note that didn´t read pros and cons but a farewell note:

_Dear parents_

_In the by all logic impossible case that you are reading this note and I haven´t shattered it to pieces then I have gone missing and you´ll most likely never find me._

_I thank you for all you´ve done for me but it´s time for me to carve my own path in live, tell everyone that I am sorry for leaving without saying goodbye._

_I´ll always love you._

_Yours truly_

_Amy_


	2. mew s pov

**This is Mew´s POV and how I thin creepypasta see humans with no fourth wall.**

I was very happy to have a master after being trapped in the darkness for so long.

I decided that I would make her happy, I would serve her.

However as time went on, I started to notice that my training was being pushed to the side.

I fought against my own teammates just to come out first.

In the end, I decided to kill Skai.

After the battle was over my mistress tried to get rid of me so I asked he if she was unhappy.

When she said yes I freaked out and used my Death song to kill all other pokemon so that she would have to use me.

Later, after the corpses started discomposing and mistress buried I wondered if I had screwed up.

I did.

She was sad, I made her sad!

I started apologizing proporsefully, I couldn´t bear the thought of her hating me when suddenly she vanished.

After desperately searching for her I found her in her bizarre dimension just as she passed out.

I gently got her in bed, before being forced back into the real world.

After waiting a lot I finally found her avatar appearing again and I welcomed her.

" Welcome back, let me serve you"

Mistress then decided to take an enthusiastic walk in the woods, just with me!

I felt happy, she finally accepted me.

When Mistress said she wanted to make something special to celebrate I had a great idea.

I would turn her into a Mew like myself and bring her here to the real world instead of her simply being an avatar, and then we would become mates.

She accepted me and for that I fell in love with her.

I love her so much.

After listening to my offer she started speaking, the avatar stayed quite but voice was everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Mew, my beloved servant, you devoted yourself entirely to me but what you asked is a life-changing choice and it shall be treated as such" I tried to interrupt, to beg her to say yes but she- "Don't interrupt me Mew, I am now going to list of the pros and cons of that thing"

"I´ll start with the cons: Should I choose yes I will be very well leaving my entire life behind, my parents, my friends, everything, and I don´t have much luck with males…" her tone turned sad and she started crying "The last courting I received ended up being an elaborate hoax by the male, how do I know that you won´t be the same?"

A few seconds of silence passed.

Someone had done such a cruel thing to my beloved master; I felt my blood boil when I heard her crying.

My claws demanded the blood of the one responsible and he was nothing like that.

I then proceeded to talk, my voice shaky and filled with my fury.

"Mistress, I won´t be the same cause I really love you and I don´t want to see you sad or in pain, just, JUST TELL ME THE NAME OF THE BASTARD WHO HURT YOU AND I SHALL KILL HIM! You will be able to drink his blood as punishment; I will love and serve you."

She then went on:

"Now on the pros, I will be able to be with you, we can eat, kill or drink together in a very interesting new body, I don´t like the idea of leaving my life but us being lovers, being _mates…_"

Her avatar whispered one word "Yes".

"WORTH IT!"

I gave a cry of ecstasy as my powers got to work.

A flash of pink condensed into a solid object, a beautiful female Mew with her eyes closed cutely.

She slowly fell to the ground as her former avatar glowed and faded into a lightshow of electric sparks for some reason.

I reached for her and hugged her gently as we warped our tails with one another.

She was all I needed, she is my mistress and now…

I kissed her, gently at first but later with us putting more passion into it.

My beloved mate.


	3. Bloody games

**SEX**

**Now that I have your attention, I would like to take some time to express something important.**

**I put the horror and gore warnings for a reason and this chapter should explain why.**

**Before anything, I want you to consider this chapter an in-deph examination of outside influences and the effect they have on the two main characters, and as deconstruction of the "Morality pet" trope about how it can easily go both ways.**

**On one hand Mew is completely ax-crazy so Amy is going to slightly improve his morality, but at a big cost.**

**As of the first chapter, the mental trauma and the stress of being unable to cope with the obviously supernatural happenings, shattered Amy´s mind, which I meant to emphasize with her carelessness at the idea of killing people.**

**So while they will not be completely monstrous they will both be ax-crazy.**

**I would like to ask anyone who can to make me a tv tropes page, just PM me and I will send you the list of tropes.**

**Review(Only one right now):**

ultima-owner chapter 2 . Jun 16

cool but a tiny bit creepy. Like it should be

**Yes, it was based after a creepypasta after all.**

**The story is also filled with a lot of intentional fridge horror (look it up at tv tropes)**

**You are all invited to find it and list it up in your reviews. The winner will get a cameo in the story.**

A small rattata was running as fast as he could, if he stopped they would catch him.

He had passed through a lot of bodies, he didn´t want to know if they were dead or alive, he pitied them if they were alive and could feel the pain.

He suddenly stopped when he heard deranged laughter from all around him.

The next thing he felt was pain.

One of the monsters had impaled him with its paws, puncturing his stomach and one of his lungs.

What were those things? Why did they do all of this?

He died.

Amy slowly removed her claws with a slasher smile on her face, her body red from the blood of not just him but the rest of the pokemon she had killed.

Another bloody mew approached her, a calm, happy smile on his face.

"That was… magnificent! Their fucking faces! Priceless"

Amy just smiled lovingly at him, all traces of evil gone from her expression.

"It was quite funny, wasn´t it, this game was fantastic, it´s a game where we can have quality time together, it´s the… Bloody games"

The mew got closer, licking his lips.

"Speaking of blood, we got quite dirty playing"

Catching up with him, she just smirked and said in a falsetto.

"You´re right, clean your mistress up, servant."

Mew´s face got hungry. He got closer and he started to lick the blood on her while she purred at the feeling of his tongue.

_Let me return the favor_ she said using telepathy, and she started licking him of as well.

"Hey, I wasn´t finished" he reprimanded playfully and took profit of being at her neck to give her an erotic bite.

"Owww" Amy moaned, mew smirked and gave her another noodle.

After they were both clean they began eating the rattata.

"You know Mew" Amy began and he paid attention "In my human culture, blood is considered lifeforce, so when you kill someone, you are forcefully taking his life with every bit of blood, that is why, I am happy to do this with you, we can spend quality time as mates we are drinking the life of our toys, just to be with you, it feels so good."

He smirked and finished the food.

"How about we finally finish the mating process" he hinted seductively.

"Gladly, this will be my fist time, and you?" Amy asked curiously.

Mew nodded slightly "Mine too, but I know that I found the correct one"

Amy giggled.

**There you go, just so you know, there will be a lemon next chapter, I won´t strip you of that pleasure.**

**I hope this chapter got my points straight.**

**See ya later.**


End file.
